Mañana Sera El Dia
by Camili.manina
Summary: Hay un secreto que oculta Harry y proximamente lo llevara a muchos problemas...


Mañana será el Día 

**No puede ser que otra vez terminemos de esta forma. Siempre comienza con una pequeña discusión que termina en la peor de todas.**

Sé que tienes la razón pero no me quiero descuidar y alguien tenga que sufrir las consecuencias por mi culpa… cada vez que te lo explico no me quieres escuchar, tienes tus razones pero sé que en tu interior me encuentras la razón a mí.

Tu misma deberías entender con tan solo retroceder un tiempo y te acuerdes todo lo que me costo casarme contigo por miedo a que te sucediera algo, pero me diste tu confianza y acepte. El 22 de abril nos casamos, estuvieron todos nuestros seres queridos y amigos hasta reporteros, personas del Ministerio solo porque se casaba el jefe de aurores y el mejor jugador de Quidditch y capitán del equipo, el que había logrado salir victorioso de la derrota del que todos llaman: "el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado"… si se casaba con la estudiante modelo de Hogwarts de nuestra generación, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger se unían como marido y mujer. Pero lo que no sabían esas personas… esas miles de personas, eran las peleas que tenían la mayoría del tiempo después de haberse casado. Y casi siempre la misma, el mismo tema que ya me estaba quitando la paciencia.

- Herm…. Por favor, sabes por todo lo que he pasado

- ¡¡Pero no es una excusa!!- me gritabas ya que no te quedaba mas paciencia- tu mismo ya sabes que no quedan Mortifagos y Voldemort esta ¡MUERTO!

- No estés tan segura- susurré

- Harry por favor, ten confianza por primera vez en tu vida… tenme confianza… ¡¡ten confianza en ti mismo!!

Tú me mirabas a los ojos pero yo no tenia el valor para hacerlo por lo que decidí mirar al suelo. Te acercaste y me tomaste las manos y luego me obligaste a mirarte, a lo que yo obedecí.

- perdóname… hoy no puedo

- Siempre me dices lo mismo y aquí estamos otra vez- me dijiste con cara de preocupación- Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, esto ya no tiene sentido- me soltaste y te fuiste a la cama.

Como siempre la discusión terminaba inconclusa, nunca con un final…. Menos un final feliz.

**  
**

****

Al día siguiente nos despertamos y cada uno se encontraba a un extremo de la cama, se notaba que ninguno de los dos había logrado pasar una buena noche.

Te levantaste y te fuiste de la habitación sin decirme un "buenos días" que de buenos no tenía mucho. Yo también me levanté, pero me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha que lograra reconfortarme. Luego me vestí y bajé a la cocina donde te encontré preparando el desayuno, te quedé mirando desde la puerta, sabías que me encontraba ahí pero no dijiste ni hiciste nada.

Me acerqué y te abracé por la espalda, tú dejaste de hacer lo que hacías y cerraste los ojos, yo me acerqué a su oído y te susurré lentamente un "perdóname".

- En una de esas eres tú el que tiene la razón… pero espero que me entiendas- me dijiste con voz apagada

- Siempre te tengo en mente…. Me concentro más en ti que en mi trabajo para ver la manera de hacerte lo más feliz posible- te diste vuelta y me abrazaste fuertemente

- Te amo Harry, siempre lo he hecho, y siempre será igual

- Yo también, Hermione- te miré y me sonreíste

Yo también lo hice y luego me acerqué para besarte. Fue un beso corto pero muy cálido.

Tomamos desayuno un poco más contentos de lo que estábamos y luego tuve que partir al trabajo mientras tú te quedarías en casa. Estaba a punto de desaparecer cuando me llamaste, te miré, acercándote sonreíste y me diste un beso de despedida diciéndome que tuviera cuidado mientras que yo te prometía y luego desaparecía.

Ese día en el trabajo encontramos a tres mortifagos que se habían ocultado cerca de la frontera por lo que tuve que ir a Azkaban. Quedé muy débil, por lo que me mandaron a casa para que descansara, yo me rehusé y me fui al ministerio. Me costaba trabajar pero en eso apareces diciéndome que nos íbamos a casa sí o sí. Se notaba que te habían llamado por lo que tuve que aceptar además de que tu no te irías hasta que yo dijera que sí.

Cuando llegamos me recosté en el sofá y tu me llevaste un poco de chocolate.

- No logro salir bien de esa prisión… o me desmayo o quedo débil

- ¿A que fuiste a Azkaban?- te miré y noté que estabas muy preocupada

- Atrapamos a tres mortifagos…. Todavía quedan

Me abrazaste y disimuladamente comenzaste a llorar. Para consolarte ya que sabía por qué llorabas. Te acariciaba el cabello y te decía palabras que te reconfortaran.

Así fue como nos quedamos dormidos hasta tarde. Cuando desperté, te miré, siempre había dicho que era el hombre más afortunado por haberme casado contigo, pero como siempre tenía que arruinarlo todo, todavía no entendía porque tenía tanto miedo.

Sin querer hice un movimiento muy brusco cosa que te despertó, me preguntaste cómo estaba y te respondí que estupendo…. No sé por qué dije eso si en realidad no me sentía así.

Pasaron las semanas y volvió el tema, pero esta vez más fuerte que nunca.

- Harry por favor… ¡¡confía en ti mismo!!

- Me encantaría pero no puedo… no quiero que alguien sufra por mi culpa, menos tu

- Deja de echarte la culpa de todo lo que sucede ¡Basta!

- Esperemos un poco más, hasta que todo este en calma- te rogué

- ¿Cuánto más? ¡Cuánto más tendré que esperar!

- Tengo miedo, tengo terror… entiéndeme

- Ya no hay nada que entender…. Amor, tu siempre me lo pediste cuando estábamos en Hogwarts… y ahora tienes miedo

- Ahí era más fácil, no tenía otra responsabilidad más que matar a Voldemort… y después de la batalla final…. Lo que me dijo… el esta dentro… no puedo

- De una vez por todas, me puedes decir qué fue lo que te dijo- me dijiste muy enojada

- No es bueno que lo sepas…

- Harry cuéntamelo ahora… o esto termina aquí- te miré y vi que decías la verdad

- Voldemort no quiere que sus fuerzas se destruyan por lo que un poco de ellas las tengo yo…. En mi cicatriz- me quedaste mirando atentamente- Cuando estaba casi sin vida dijo un conjuro en Pársel… "tu primer heredero tendrá mi poder, el cual los mortifagos le serán fiel… pero al juntar mi sangre con una impura…. El heredero morirá"… sabía que ustedes no entendían lo que decía por lo que no les quise contar… él sabia que yo estaba enamorado de ti- ahogaste un grito y yo me eché a llorar

- Tendrías que habérmelo contado…. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?- preguntaste entre lágrimas

- Por miedo a perderte

- Pero hay un por ciento de que sea Gryffindor, Heredero de Gryffindor, ¿cierto?

- Si… para eso, antes que el bebé nazca- con lágrimas en los ojos te mire- tendré que morir yo

- No… no, no puede ser… MENTIRA

Corriste hacia mí y abrazados lloramos desconsoladamente, mi gran secreto había sido revelado. No sé por qué lo hice, pero fue lo mejor. En ese momento yo también me eché a llorar.

Todo esto había sido muy fuerte, tú ya no tocabas el tema y yo decidí tomarme unas vacaciones para descansar y estar más tiempo contigo.

Siempre me acordaba de las palabras que te repetía a cada instante en el colegio antes del conjuro del Señor Tenebroso……"Herm, ¿algún día tendremos un hijo?" Siempre he querido tener un hijo para darle el cariño que a mí, por culpa de un asesino, no me pudo dar mis padres, pero ese sueño no se cumplirá gracias a ese maldito hechizo.

Ahora después de haberte contado eres más comprensiva conmigo pero yo me daba cuenta que no estabas contenta… quién iba a estarlo. Sabía que poco a poco te irías alejando de mí.

Pero me equivoque, volví al trabajo y cada vez que llegaba a casa tu me recibías con un beso y una gran sonrisa. Sigo sin arrepentirme, me casé con la mejor mujer de todo el mundo, me sentí culpable por no poder darte lo que querías.

Un día, fui a hablar con Dumbledore sin contarle a Hermione, en una de esas él podría ayudarme en algo.

Muy contento mi ex director me recibió y estuvimos conversando un buen rato hasta que llegó el momento de abordar el tema de la batalla final. Jamás se lo había contado a alguien pero ya era hora, había llegado el momento.

Al terminar, Dumbledore quedó entre serio y pensativo, podría ser que estuviera enojado por no haberle contado antes o solo pensaba qué se podría hacer.

- Hay una forma- no podía creer lo que escuchaba, me asombré y lo quedé mirando detenidamente- tienes que confiar en ti mismo

- Cuantas veces me han dicho lo mismo… lo intento pero no puedo- me paré enojado, casi derribando la silla

- No quieres, que es diferente… inténtalo con el corazón, no con la mente- Dumbledore parecía muy tranquilo, por lo que traté de calmarme también- confía en que el niño será el Heredero de Gryffindor, Voldemort no puede ganarte, él esta muerto… pon todo de tu parte, del corazón

- No es tan fácil- dije desanimado- lo he intentado, pero siempre llega a mi mente su voz

- Es solo su voz, Harry… confía en ti… aunque no lo creas, tú eres más poderoso que ese conjuro- dijo Dumbledore acercándose a mí y colocando su mano en mi hombro- Voldemort no soporta el amor, no sabe lo que es eso… pero tú si, tu amas a Hermione, eso es lo que cuenta, eso es lo que te hace más poderoso que ese conjuro

- Lo sé… pero tengo miedo

- Es en lo único que te puedo ayudar, Harry… no existe ningún hechizo que te detenga, solo tu… heredero contra heredero

Lo único que hice fue mirar a mí ex director el cual me sonreía. Nos despedimos y yo me dispuse a regresar a mi trabajo, no había nada más que hacer.

Al día siguiente te invite a cenar, lo pasamos muy bien, reímos, nos divertimos conversando sobre nuestros tiempos en el colegio hasta que llegamos al tema, tenía que contarte mi conversación con Dumbledore.

Quedaste muy pensativa, me escuchaste atentamente, no me dijiste nada, sólo me miraste fijamente a los ojos logrando que me avergonzara por no saber cómo reaccionaria.

- Hazle caso- me dijiste después de tiempo en silencio

- No es tan fácil

- Deja de decir eso- ya comenzabas a enojarte- así es como me demuestras que no confías en ti… ni en mi.

No sabía que decir, decidí pedir la cuenta y terminar con esa conversación para no llegar otra vez a una discusión. Tu también no seguiste hablando, te diste cuenta que me sentía incomodo.

Luego nos fuimos en silencio a casa, cada uno estaba en su mundo o realmente estábamos algo enojados…. ¡Cómo podía ser tan estúpido! Me decía a mí mismo en silencio mientras manejaba y te miraba de reojo.

Ya en casa, tú inmediatamente subiste al dormitorio mientras yo me quedé abajo y pensaba en todos mis problemas. Para calmarme tomé un poco de agua, me quedé pensando un momento y luego subí. Entré a la habitación descuidadamente y sin querer te encontré cuando estabas cambiándote, sólo estabas en ropa interior. Nos quedamos mirando por varios minutos sin saber qué hacer, ninguno de los dos nos movíamos hasta que decidí acercarme.

Se notaba que estábamos nerviosos, como si por primera vez nos viéramos, además que de vez en cuando se notaba el temblor en nuestras manos. Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue besarte apasionadamente mientras tú me desabrochabas la camisa, luego yo desabrochaba tu sostén y acariciaba tus pechos.

Ese era el momento de que dejara mis preocupaciones, mis miedos, que en mi cabeza solo se escuchara cuando era lo que te amaba, tenía que confiar en nosotros dos, esta vez tenía que confiar en mí.

Fue una noche de pasión, caricias, besos, amor y sin otra voz que no fuera la de nuestros gemidos o nosotros diciéndonos cuanto nos amábamos, por primera vez estaba confiando en mi por completo.

Mientras dormía tuve un sueño muy extraño que jamás había tenido. Estaba yo en un lugar donde no había otro color que un blanco intenso, en mis brazos llevaba un bebe, cuando lo miré estaba durmiendo por lo que decidí no molestarlo pero cuando miré de nuevo donde estaba, el lugar ahora era un parque lleno de flores, árboles y frente a mi una persona… mi madre.

- Lo has logrado Harry, destruiste por completo a ese ser oscuro… estas libre hijo, por fin estas libre… tu padre te manda saludos y dice que seas muy feliz, lo mismo digo yo, de ahora en adelante podrás vivir en paz… disfrútalo hijo…

Cuando desperté sonreía abiertamente, si mi mente no me engañaba, estaba libre. En eso despertaste y me diste los buenos días con un beso, estaba tan feliz que solo te abrasé y acaricié tu espalda desnuda. Lo primero que hiciste fue preguntarme qué era lo que pasaba, yo no contesté, solo te besé.

****

**  
- ¡¡Papá, papá, tu puedes!! … eso, rápido**

- Tranquila Isadora, lo vas a desconcentrar

- Perdón mamá- dijo la pequeña mientras que no sacaba la mirada de donde se encontraba su padre- ¡¡¡SÍ!!! Lo logró… lo logró, mamá ¡¡Lo logró!!

Todos aplaudían, un mar de gente saltaba por todas partes festejando la victoria. En eso el capitán del equipo de acerca a su hija y la monta en la escoba para darle una vuelta por todo el campo.

Habían pasado ya cuatro años desde el nacimiento de Isadora Potter, la pequeña de la familia Potter Granger.

Harry después de dar unas cuantas vueltas con su hija, bajó donde se encontraba su esposa esperándolos. La niña gritaba de la alegría siempre que volaba con su padre después de una victoria de Quidditch. Hermione también felicitó a Harry con un beso y un fuerte abrazo.

- Casi me matas a mí y… a él de los nervios… avísame cuando te lleves a Isadora a dar esas vueltas, no la desaparezcas- dijo Hermione mientras se tomaba en vientre con cinco meses de embarazo

- Sabes que es una promesa que hice con ella… cada victoria, un paseo… y pronto serán dos

- Primero uno y luego el otro, nada de los dos al mismo tiempo, nada de accidentes… ya me bastan con los tuyos, será mejor que vayas a recibir el premio, nosotras te esperamos

- ¿No me quieres acompañar?- preguntó Harry ilusionado

- ¡¡Yo sí, yo sí!!… puedo mami- su madre asintió con una sonrisa

Cerca de donde premiaban estaba Hermione observando como su hija y su marido reían mientras recibían la copa del equipo. Nunca iba a olvidar todo lo que había pasado antes de que naciera Isadora y menos lo que venía.

En camino a casa padre e hija iban jugando mientras la señora Potter los retaba e intentaba detenerlos.

- Tengo algo que contarte Harry

- Dime- dijo éste curioso

- Espere hasta el triunfo pero ya no aguanto más… serán dos…

- ¿Dos qué?- preguntó Harry sin entender nada

- Isadora… tendrás dos hermanitos- todos tuvieron que afirmase ya que Harry había frenado bruscamente y miraba asombrado a la mujer que tenía enfrente

- ¿Cómo? …¿Estás diciendo que son gemelos?

- Mellizos…- dijo Hermione nerviosa

- ¡¡Yupi!! Voy a tener más hermanos

- Eh… esto… esto es… ¡Fantástico! Tengo que llamar a Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore, Ron…

Mientras que Harry hablaba ilusionado, Isadora gritaba de la alegría, Hermione sonreía feliz de tener esa familia, con problemas o sin problemas… esa siempre seria su familia.  


**  
Fi****n**

Bueno acá estoy, otra historia, espero que les haya gustado.

Si se darán cuenta tanto Dumbledore y Sirius están vivos en mis historias porque están redactadas desde antes que apareciera el 6º libro y yo sigo diciendo que Sirius no puede estar muerto, así que acostúmbrense que tenerlos presentes en mis historias jijijiji.  
Espero que hayan disfrutado y me dejen sus comentarios o criticas… y espero volver pronto con otra historia.

Hasta la próxima, besos

CaMiLiTa


End file.
